dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Sun Ah
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Sun Ah *'Nombre:' 김선아 / Kim Sun Ah (Kim Seon Ah) *'Apodo:' Tajo (buena corredora) *'Profesión:' Actriz, modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 171cm *'Peso:' 50kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Padres, hermana menor y hermano menor. *'Agencia:' Good People Entertainment Dramas *Secret Boutique (SBS, 2019) *Children of Nobody (MBC, 2018-2019) *Should We Kiss First (SBS, 2018) *Woman of Dignity (jTBC, 2017) *Masked Prosecutor (KBS2, 2015) *I Do, I Do (MBC, 2012) *Scent of a Woman (SBS, 2011) *After Wedding Banquet (SBS, 2009) *City Hall (SBS, 2009) *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *My Name is Kim Sam Soon (MBC, 2005) *Golden Era (MBC, 2000) *Great Great (SBS, 2000) *Love Story (SBS, 1999) *Jump (MBC, 1999) sitcom *Love and Success (MBC, 1998) *Forever Yours (MBC, 1998) *MBC Best Theater 'Her Flower Pot NO. 1' (MBC, 1998) Películas *Operation Chromite (2016) *The Five (2013) *Fighting Spirit (2011) *Attack the Gas Station! 2 (2010) (Cameo) *Lost and Found (2008) (Cameo) *Girl Scouts (2008) *The Worst Man of My Life (2007) (Cameo) *She's On Duty(2005) *S-Diary (2004) *Happy Ero Christmas (2003) *The Greatest Expectation (2003) *Once Upon a Time in a Battlefield (2003) *Wet Dreams (2002) *Yesterday (2002) Anuncios *'2012:' OB Cass Beer *'2012:' NS Home Shopping *'2012:' Waffle Ruche *'2011:' Morning Care *'2011:' Vono Soup *'2011:' Make-up Forever *'2011:' Samsung S Class Card *'2010:' Dongwon F & B *'2009: '''Hite MAX *VOLL *DHC Korea *Paris Baguette *Collagen 5000 *BBQ *HanaPos Videos Musicales *Lee Ki Chan "Three people" (2007) *J "Time Out" (2000) *Ryang Hyun Ryang Ha "Hahk Gyoh Reul Ahn Gah Suh" (2000) * ''Kim Jong Kook Turbo ¨Forbidden Game ¨(1997) * Wax ¨Women live on love¨(2008) Reconocimientos *'2018 SBS Drama Awards:' Daesang (Should We Kiss First) *'2018 SBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple junto a Kam Woo Sung (Should We Kiss First) *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: '''Top Excellence Award for an Actress in a Wednesday-Thursday Drama (Children of Nobody) *'2018 Grimae Awards: Mejor Actriz (Should We Kiss FirstShall We Kiss First) *'''2014 34th Golden Cinema Festival: Mejor Actriz (The Five) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award for Weekend Drama, Actress (Scent of a Woman ) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Ten Stars Award (Scent of a Woman ) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Ten Star Award (City Hall) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor actriz - Drama especial (City Hall) *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' 1er premio de excelencia por My name is Kim Sam Soon *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio de popularidad *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio honorífico *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor pareja con Hyun Bin *'2005 Asian Television Awards:' Mejor interpretación femenina en un drama Curiosidades *'Educación:' Ball State University (Indiana (USA), graduándose en Piano superior) **Kyung Hee University *'Especialidades:' Tocar el piano, la natación y el patinaje artístico *'Idiomas que habla:' Coreano, inglés, japonés y algo de chino (mandarín). *'Debut oficial:' Comercial de Han Bul Cosmetics, 1996. *Relaciones comentadas, con el actor Gong Yoo cuando pertenecía a su misma agencia, SidusHQ, con el que ha protagonizado 2 películas y al que le une una estrecha amistad y según la prensa algo más, así como su relación con Hyun Bin, en donde la diferencia de edad parece haber levantado las simpatías de sus fans. *Su papel en Me llamo Kim Sam-soon requirió que aumentase 20kg. *En el 2007 apareció en un videoclip del cantante Lee Ki Chan, con su figura ya recuperada, que se convirtió en un éxito rotundo ese verano. *Se le ha vinculado sentimentalmente con varios actores amigos suyos tales como Jo In Sung, Bi, Lee Seung Ki *Para su papel en Scent of a Women se sometió a una dieta que constaba de una sola comida diaria y solo dos horas de sueño, ella dijo "mi personaje tenía una enfermedad terminal, no debía verse saludable" * Debido al termino de contrato con C-jest Etertainment después de dos años, firma un contrato exclusivo con Good People Entertainment. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Official Galería Kim Sun Ah1.jpg Kim_Sun_Ah.jpg Kim_Sun_Ah2.jpg Kim_Sun_Ah3.jpg Kim_Sun_Ah4.jpg Kim_Sun_Ah6.jpg Kim_Sun_Ah8.jpg Kim Sun Ah5.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:C-JeS Entertainment